


For Closers

by falloutboyaf



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboyaf/pseuds/falloutboyaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"okay i get that there are no seats left in this cafe but like i am trying to read here no you cannot have this chair my feet are using it thank you very much please get out of my face now" au</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Closers

**Author's Note:**

> i got the au from tumblr and im sorry but it such a peterick prompt   
> ik this is short and kind of dumb but hEY AT LEAST I DID SOMETHING  
> anyways thanks hope yall enjoy this

Every Thursday at noon for the past few months. Patrick would wander in with his Macbook and a book and order some coffee and relax for a few hours, typing emails and reading chapters and unwinding. It was a small little cafe, usually mostly empty and with a cozy way about it. Every Thursday. And that was not going to change now.  
It was unusually busy, but winter had just started, and with snow wafting through the air, everyone sought out warmth, and seemed to have found it in his favorite cafe. The tables around him were filled, but he kicked his legs out on the chair facing his usual two seater, and buried himself in his recent read.  
Once he started, he was indulged. Patrick wasn't usually a reader, but it was a good way to pass the time he spent in the cafe, and he'd found some particularly interesting books online. And he went undisturbed for a few minutes, before he was frightened by a voice.  
"Is this seat taken?" He looked up and saw a man. He had short blond hair, bleached obviously, stubble, and a leather jacket pulled over a t-shirt and skinny jeans. Patrick huffed. It didn't matter if this guy was pretty good looking, Patrick didn't have time for him. He wasn't here for a new boyfriend, only to unwind and do some work.  
"Yes. By my feet." He replied, turning back to his book with a cold look. That was the end of that.  
"It's really crowded in here, man, I'll be quiet."  
"I get it. No."   
"Please?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"Listen, I know there's no seats left, but I'm trying to fucking read here. You can't sit at my table, so kindly get out." Patrick said, angrily. The man gave Patrick a look of annoyance, but he didn't care. It was the one day a week he wanted to himself. Every Thursday at noon. It wasn't his fault it was busy today, and he didn't care that he was probably acting like a ten year old, it was his fucking table. He'd sat there for months. Someone wasn't going to walk in and take half of his favorite table.  
"Dude," The guy said with an "Are you fucking serious right now?" look. Patrick ignored him.  
The man set his drink on the table, and proceeded to lift Patrick's crossed legs off the chair, dropping them to the floor, and sitting down before Patrick had time to do anything about it.  
"You're an asshole." Patrick spat, setting his book down and straightened himself out.  
"So I've been told." He replied with a smirk, not even the slightest bit irritated. "My name's Pete."  
"Patrick."   
"Nice to meet you!" Patrick rolled his eyes at that. Was one hour a week too much to ask? He swiftly kicked his legs up and rested them on Pete's lap, pouting in the most mature way he could, which he realized sounded like bullshit.   
"You still wanna sit here?" Patrick pressed the sole of his boots into Pete's stomach, pushing, pointing his toes under his rib cage  
He laughed at Patrick, though tensed. "I'm not getting up man."  
"Fine." Patrick put them back down, subsiding, and sat up, adjusting his hat. With Pete around, he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything. So Patrick shut his laptop and shoved his it in his bag, along with the book, and grabbed his coffee to take a drink.  
"So, uh, Patrick, what brings you here?" Pete asked awkwardly, wiping his shirt where Patrick's boots had been, trying to make conversation now that he'd won the little fight. Despite the nature, his expression still looked charming with a hint of confidence. Said look made Patrick want to kick him a little bit, or maybe just stare for a moment. He quickly returned to the conversation, no longer analyzing Pete.  
"I was hungry. Why the fuck do you think I went to a restaurant?" Patrick scoffed in reply.  
"Feisty," Pete leaned back in his chair, once again back on track, all awkwardness from his voice was gone without a trace. His eyes rested on Patrick, giving him a quick once over. "I like it." Suddenly, Patrick felt almost exposed, even though it was stupid and hardly made sense. The blood went to his face, and he tried to hide it, but it didn't work, judging by Pete's amused expression. Patrick had gone from being in control to blushing at what he assumed was flirting in a matter of seconds. This wasn't exactly his forte, he didn't know what to say or how to reciprocate. Or if he even wanted to flirt back. He wouldn't be too opposed to just punching him and forgetting about it, even if he was hot and hitting on Patrick.  
"You're cute when you're embarrassed." Pete said obviously. Patrick gritted his teeth trying to decide quickly. "Even more when you're angry. You're just cute in general." He waved his hand dismissively.  
"I'm here to eat. Not to flirt with random strangers."   
Pete sipped his drink. "I'm not a stranger. I'm your date. We are on a date you know. I mean, lunch. This counts."  
"No it doesn't."  
"It kind of does..."  
"No." Patrick insisted to no avail. Pete didn't budge, just smiled wide. It wasn't like he expected Pete to give in. He'd only known him for five minutes, and he already knew he was a stubborn little fuck.  
"We should go to the movies sometime. This is pretty lame for a first date. You haven't even held my hand. I mean come on. First Dates 101 here."  
"If this was a date," Patrick said carefully. "Then this would not be how it would go."  
"We should go on another one. You'd take me someplace nice I bet." Pete went on. "Buy me dinner, serenade me, get me flowers. Be a gentleman the whole time. Might even take me home..." He gave Patrick a mischievous look , a suggestive twinkle in his eye that made Patrick go pink.  
"What are you getting at here exactly?" He said quietly, narrowing his eyes, looking directly into Pete's, which were, fuck, really beautiful, if he was being honest.  
"I'm getting at the fact that you are very hot and I like you. And, when you're ready to take me out on a date that 'counts'," He took a sharpie from his pocket and scrawled some numbers on a napkin and grabbing his cup. "Then call me." Pete winked, and as he walked away he slid his finger up across Patrick's arm, stopping at the shoulder, making Patrick go very still.  
Once he was out of sight, Patrick let out a sigh, biting his lip, and put the number into his phone. Only a few minutes after, he ducked out of the cafe to make a very important call.


End file.
